User blog:Patts9009/Stupid Troll Battle of Wikia II
Cast: Patts as SM RTP as Tbone Sierra as PENIS 9000 Scraw as RESONX Coupe as Mr. Conductor LabTux as Devil Patts as Dragon RTP as 343 Sierra as HvL Scraw as GWB III Coupe as Creepybacon LabTux as Paro Battle: SM: Back again I see, to battle me. You'll be left astounded by how this verse sounded. I beat you bad last time, you want another blast? Fine here. Have a taste of SM, for you're a waste. I have to sensor everytime I curse, but you're worse. You're just a Tbone, so watch your tone. Again I beat this time... And I don't rhyme. Tbone: Come back to me again? You're stupid. I'm gonna beat you like the one who plays me. See wut I ded der? Hehehe, I'm funny. But you look like the Easter Bunny. SM stands for Stupid Molester, I'm better. So just go back to your room, there's a lecture. HAAA! I won! Because I'm Tbone! I'm gonna turn into a giant now. I AM T FUCKING BONER. PenisCrusher9000: THE NAME'S PENIS CRUSHER 9000 I CRUSH PENISES, IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW. I'M GOOD AT RAPPING, SO DON'T EVEN TRY. YOU GUYS WANNA GO? I GOT MY CAPS LOCK ON. PENIS CRUSHER FTW! YOU GUYS ARE ALL N00BS. ResonX: I'm ResonX and I have a good reason, to state that hating Justin Bieber is treason! Total Drama Island rap battles are the next big thing! For your information, sexual jokes are mean, true thing. Sixty thousand backup accounts, and your Ynkretard says "Let them be" ERBs That Will Never Happen iws page that is illegal to me! Be nice to people, let the spam and be stupid! Otherwise I'll leave you a death threat and ruined! Mr. Conducter: Why wasn't I fucking invited in this fucking rap battle again? I'm a Conductor who hates Hawk, I will make your body parts rain! Don't call yourselves a troll when I'm the one who bombed RBN! Listen to my verbal flaw and bow down, you want to be my fan? Did you know I hate Obama, that f**kin' nigga? oh and my name is Ben! You all lost you motherfuckers, can you losers can even count to ten? Devil: I may be devil but i have flow like God. I rip apart penis 9000 and turn him into sod. You big boner, you have no dick. You, Tbone are a lazy sunday prick SM, psh more like SnM ResonX is condemned And shut it you racist bastard I'll make it so my raps go fasta Cause imma rapping mastaer Dragon: Hold on. Devil, I thought you were my best friend I defended you until the very end! And this time I won't. I'm a Dragon. I have already won and I'm gone. Each of you are poor sports, and you suck. You banned Devil? Well then... FUCK! You're all assholes. And I'm a dragon. And again, I won. And I'm gone. GWB III: I am George W Bush the Third! Two wasn't enough, we need another turd! Why vote for Obama he's a nigga no one wants him! Don't vote for Al Gore he invented the internet and environmentalism! 343: I'm 343, I'm an awesome number. So ha! I'm so cool, I'm a Guilty Prophet. But I'm not guilty in this court, bitches. Snitches, make wishes you aren't gonna be listenin'. I win! Yay! You all suck doods! HvL: Again and again, you guys don't seem to listen! Hitler needs to end up in the Pit of Rancor! Not to mention, how he needs to battle Rush Limbaugh! I'm gonna say each sentence with a ! from now on! Who agrees that I won the battle! I got flow like a jacket, and metaphors like a tire. All of you people are gonna need to retire! I said it before and I'll say it again! HITLER VS. LIMBAUGH FTW!! Creepybacon: Dudes, you all suck! I'm a Bacon! Bacon's are yummy, omnomnomnom! I love Obama, he is the greatest president ever, like since Ron! I'm not creepy at all, fuckers, so go die in a hole! Obama rules, he's the first and the best black prez, lol! Bacon is good when it's roasted, toasted and sautee-ed! I don't care if that's a word or not, Obama haters are just a fed! I'm a Bacon, slicing you like Reagan, Bacon is good for your health! Not really, but you all like Bacon, right? say yes, or face my wrath! Paro: PARO THESE NUTS MOTHER FUCKER. YOU ALL LOOK LIKE INBRED REDNECK TRUCKERS. SM SUCKS SUPER MYSTERIOUS BALLS. TBONE, JUST BY LOOKING AT YOU, YOU FALL! PENIS 9000 SUCKS 9000 PENISES. RESONX, IF YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS THINK YOUR SMART, YOU DON'T EVEN COMPARE TO ME AND MY BAND OF GENIUSES! YOU MOTHER FUCKER! I'M OF COURSE TALKIN TO MR.CONDUCTOR. DEVIL SUCKS BALLS, NUFF SAID. DRAGON, 343, HVL, GWB, CREEPYBACON, OFF WITH YO HEAD. Who won SM Tbone PenisCrusher9000 ResonX Devil Dragon 343 HvL GWB III Creepybacon Paro Category:Blog posts